


Moonlight

by MissLittyKitty



Series: Light Series [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Light Series, Love, MissLittyKitty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unnamed OFC can’t sleep since it’s her last night with Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings. Inspired by the Maroon 5 Song “Daylight”. ---  
> This was my first Tom fanfiction. Many thanks to my wonderful betas Wusch and Annaliesmarie99.  
> Feedback is very much appreciated.

**Moonlight**

"Tom?" I asked in a whisper. "Are you asleep?"  
"No, I'm not," came his rough reply which made me smile and turn to face him. In the dim light I found his eyes and saw him lift a hand which he lightly placed on my cheek.  
"What's wrong?"  
His eyes bore into mine and I was simply unable to look away. Even in the next to no light I could see the concern, his caring for me in his bluish orbs. Or maybe I just saw it there because I knew him so well. His fingers moving lightly over my skin brought me out of my thoughts to focus on him again.  
"Nothing...nothing is really wrong," I answered with a small sigh. "It's just that...I can't stop thinking about...how much I'm going to miss you."  
The smile on his lips changed to one of compassion without him breaking the gaze.  
"Hey, we talked about it, didn't we?"  
"I know," I replied. And I did know. We had talked about it. And I knew and accepted how important this was for him. But accepting it didn't mean I had to like it. And I didn't. Not one bit.  
"I know," I said again. "And I'm sorry for...for being like this...for making it so hard but...."  
A finger on my lips silenced me and I saw his smile widen. He leaned closer until we were almost touching, nose to nose.  
"Never apologize for being the way you are because this - exactly this - is why I love you," he told me and I felt the first tear leak from the corner of my eye, running slowly across my face. He wiped it away with a flick of his thumb, letting the digit linger on my cheekbone to draw soothing tiny circles on it.  
"The way you care for me and let me know that you care...," he trailed off but his eyes, the way he looked at me at this moment told me all I needed to know. Despite the tears swimming in my eyes I smiled at him, found his cheek with my hand and softly ran my fingertips along his cheekbone.  
"I love you, Tom," I whispered.  
"And I you," he said, almost choking on the words. "God, I love you so much."  
I had no chance to reply because he crushed his lips to mine in a hard, passionate kiss, rolling me onto my back. My arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and I lost myself in his lips, gave myself to his caressing hands, reveled in his warmth and his scent. The feelings coursing through my entire being were all-consuming. And I knew right then that I would have him with me always - even if he couldn't physically be with me, one part of him would always be right here. His heart. 


End file.
